This City Was Built On Secrets
by Surrounded By The Sun
Summary: Brittany Pierce has a secret, a secret that could put someone away for life for manslaughter. She's ready to testify against the defendant, that is, until she is face to face with them.


**My mind is scattered, I honestly don't know anymore. I keep having all of these weird ass dreams that I want to make into stories, but I have no idea if any of these are going to make sense. Also, I'm moving tomorrow, so it'll be awhile until I updated. I'm trying to get the rest the next chapter for _Darling, You'll Be Okay_ written.**

**Bear with me, here.**

**Title: **This City Was Built On Secrets  
**Rating:** M  
**Summary: **Brittany Pierce has a secret; a secret that could put someone away for life for manslaughter. Brittany is ready to testify against the defendant, that is, until she's faced with them.  
**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. Only these weird ass dreams that I make into writing.

* * *

"911, what is your emergency?"

"There's been an accident!" She screams, "A car hit us and I think, I think that my brother is dead. Oh god! Please get here. Please!"

"Okay, Ma'am. We are sending a patrol car and ambulance out to you now. What is your location?" The dispatcher replies, calmly.

"We're off of 17th and Broadway. Please hurry," the girl croaks out. "There's so much blood. Shit!" The girl screams before everything goes black.

"Today's top story; this morning a drunk driver hit another car head on in a tragic collision. The accident took place at 3:47 this morning. The driver was heading southbound on Broadway when it swerved into oncoming traffic, hitting the victim's car which was headed northbound. Brandt Pierce, 25, was pronounced dead at the scene while his sister Brittany Pierce, 21, was taken to the hospital to undergo surgery. The driver, whose name has not be publicly released, has also been taken to the hospital; but is under police watch and will be questioned when they are conscious. More details to come on this story later."

/

"Hey, B." The voice of her best friend, Rachel, rings in her ears. She clenches her jaw and shuts her eyes at all of the white lights that are shining directly on her.

"Where... am I?" Brittany chokes out, feeling pain shoot through her body.

"You're in the hospital, Britt. You were in a terrible accident this morning with Brandt." Rachel says sadly.

"BRANDT! Is he okay? Please, tell me he's okay?" Brittany cries out for a few seconds, feeling her chest tighten.

"I'm sorry... He didn't make it. He died as soon as the collision happened." Rachel leans forward and grabs her best friend's hand. Brittany tries to get out of the bed, but yelps immediately. "You can't get up, B. You were badly injured. They had to do surgery. You broke your femur and all 12 ribs on your left side and 6 on your right; also, you broke your radius and ulna. You have about 7 lacerations on your arm that needed to be stitched up, one laceration on your neck and a ton on your torso. You almost broke your back, and you may have mild blurry vision or bad hearing for a few months because you suffered head trauma."

Brittany winces as Rachel tells what had happened to her. She couldn't believe that this occurred, that she was pretty much handicapped. She looks down at the white blanket that covers her torso and part of her legs. Her left leg was elevated and a metal brace with pins was holding it together. She sighs as she looks at her left arm which had a cast all the way up to the middle of her upper arm. She was sure she was covered in just as many bruises as Rachel said lacerations that had stitches.

"How did... How did this even happen?"

"Drunk driver hit you. She's in custody right now. Well, sort of... She's in the hospital, but she's handcuffed." Rachel shrugs.

"Let me see her! I want to fucking beat her over the head with this cast!" Brittany raises her left arm, but immediately regrets it when the pain from her broken ribs sets in. "Motherfucking ow!"

"Britt, seriously. The doctors said you can't move!" Rachel exclaims.

"Sorry... Where are my parents?" Brittany asks.

"They're at the cremation center, planning a memorial for Brandt."

"And this girl... Will she be put on trial?"

Just then, a door opened and a man in a suit walked in.

"Yes, she will. In a couple of months, until then she will stay in custody. Unfortunately, the legal system works slowly with accidents, here. Hi, I'm Xander Anthony. I will be representing the prosecution. There are just a few questions that I'd like to ask you, Miss Pierce," he turns to Rachel, "If you don't mind."

Rachel shakes her head and looks at Brittany, eyes filled with sadness and concern, as she left the room. Mr. Anthony comes and sits down next to Brittany's hospital bed, pulling out a pen and pad.

"Okay, Brittany. Would you mind telling me anything that you may remember about the accident?"

"Brandt and I had just gotten out of a concert. Then, we went for some food at a 24 hour diner. When we called it a night, we just started heading home. I wasn't really paying attention and kind of dozing off. Next thing I know, I feel this huge impact. When I realized we had been in an accident, I called 911, then it went black." Brittany says trying not to remember the accident. She didn't want to talk about it and it was understandable.

"All right, thank you. One more thing, Miss Pierce... The prosecution wants to put you on the stand as a witness to testify against the driver. Are you willing to do that?" Mr. Anthony questioned.

"Yes."

/

"Brittany, we have to go," Rachel pleads will her best friend.

"I don't think I can handle this," Brittany replies honestly, sighing.

"Look, B... I know you and Brandt were close and it's only been a few days, but we need to go to the memorial." Rachel sympathizes. "This is the only day that they'll let you out of the hospital."

Brittany winces at the word 'memorial'. She didn't want to go, not because she didn't love her brother, but because she isn't ready. She's not ready to close that chapter of her life. She groans loudly, rubbing her eyes with the backs of her hands. She knew she had to go.

"All right..." Brittany finally agrees, "get me in that wheelchair and let's get this over with."

"We gather here today to remember the life of Brandt Tanner Pierce. He was a remarkable man, taken from us at the young age of 25. Brandt was the kind of guy that you could always go to for advice, and he would help you whenever you were down. We are deeply saddened that this innocent life was taken from us, but know that he is watching after us. We love you, Brandt Tanner Pierce. Rest in peace, my son."

Brittany's father closed his eyes and bowed his head as he finishes speaking. Hundreds of people showed up to remember Brandt. Brittany, on the other hand, could barely keep her composure, constantly thinking about the accident. After the service had ended, Brittany's mother approached her daughter with a mahogany box. She read the gold engraving on the plaque that said "Brandt Tanner Pierce; loving son, brother, and friend. February 19, 1988 to January 3, 2014."

Brittany sobs as she holds the box, her tears splashing on the lid. "I'm so sorry, Brandt. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me. Please don't hold this against me. I'm gonna make this right, I will. Please... I love you, I love you so fucking much. I promise I'll make this up to you, I promise."

/

"Inmate! Wake up! It's time to go to trial." The correctional officer screams, banging loudly on the metal bars. "Get your ass up, inmate!"

The girl, or Inmate 923 as they liked to call her, squints her eyes at the light pouring through her cell window. She has spent the last 2 months in the Department of Corrections, arrested for vehicular manslaughter and driving under the influence. She wants to flip off the CO who just woke her up, but she knows it's not really an option. The CO comes in and cuffs her, leading her out of the building and into a van.

The van finally reaches the courthouse and the inmate can feel her stomach drop. This isn't right. She shouldn't even be here. She knows for a fact that the accident wasn't her fault, she knows.

They enter the courtroom and she's seated on the defendants side. She looks around and sees a sea of people, glaring at her, judging her for what she had down.

"We are here today for the trial of the State of Colorado vs. Santana Lopez. Miss Lopez, you were arrested under the charges of Vehicular Manslaughter, Reckless Driving, and Driving Under The Influence. How does the defendant plead?" The judge states.

"Not guilty, your honor," the Latina replies. "On first count." She mutters.

"Trial has began, take your seats."

"Your honor, the prosecution would like to call a witness to the stand."

"Granted. Bring her in." The judge demands. The courtroom doors fly open and everyone turns their heads. The balliff is wheeling in a blonde girl who's in a wheelchair.

"Please state your name for the record," the judge says as the girl is seated in front of the testifying stand.

"Brittany Susan Pierce." The blonde says. Santana instantly looks at the blonde, who is looking off towards the prosecution. She looks scared, and even though she's on trial, Santana can't help but stare at this girl's beauty.

"Thank you. Now please, put your right hand in the air. Do you promise to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth, so help you God?"

"I do." Brittany replies.

"Now, I need to remind you that you are under oath. Lying under oath will be considered perjury and you will be arrested for obstruction of justice. Do you understand?" The judge says sternly?

"I do." Brittany gulps. She looks over the the defendant who is looking directly at her with pleading eyes. Her breath hitches as she takes in Santana's features. She had never seen anyone so beautiful in her life, and she knows she shouldn't be thinking this way because this girl hit them, but she can't look away. The truth hurts, though, and Brittany is starting to get nervous.

Santana sighs deeply as the prosecution goes up to the stand. _This is it_, she thought. _This is the end.  
_  
"Brittany, would you be so kind to tell the jury what happened on the morning of January 3, 2014 at 3:47am?"

Brittany is silent for a moment. She can't speak. She thinks back to the time that Mr. Anthony came to talk to her, and how she might have told a white lie to put the defendant behind bars. But now, looking at her, how torn apart Santana is, Brittany can't help but feel bad for not telling the truth. You see, secrets have a way of coming back to you, and now Brittany is paying for all of the mistakes that she made.

"You see..." She starts, but stops immediately again. "The accident wasn't the defendants fault." The courtroom gasps. "It was mine... It was my fault."


End file.
